


❤Siren-Chapter 8-Erotic Plot

by Aphasiary



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fornication, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphasiary/pseuds/Aphasiary





	❤Siren-Chapter 8-Erotic Plot

持续不断涌流出的热水制造的热蒸汽在整间浴室弥漫，那些暧昧的呻吟声也仿佛被白色的雾气吸收了大半，变得隐隐约约不太分明。  
裴珍映半坐在盥洗台上，光裸的肩胛紧贴着身后冰冷的镜面。身体的热度在那片水雾覆盖的光洁平面上蒸出透明的纤细人形。裤子只脱到一半，紧紧地绷在大腿上，赖冠霖亲吻着他，修长的手指滑过他的脊背和腰侧，最后握住已经完全勃起的性器捋动。  
裴珍映的手臂软软圈着他的脖颈。很奇妙的，年轻男孩的吻有一种难以言喻的甜蜜，他的节奏慢得如同一首摇篮曲，那细腻的唇舌交缠的醺然感觉却轻而易举压制了性欲涌动的焦躁。他很轻地舔舐着他的上唇，他的嘴唇间露出的门齿，他含住他的下唇带着笑意轻轻拉扯，最后又亲昵地包裹住他整个微翘的唇瓣。裴珍映抓着他脑后靠近颈部的细细的头发，有一下没一下地抚摸着——在赖冠霖那些手指从硬挺的性器上滑下，借着前液磨蹭过囊袋开拓起股间的入口时，他揉捏他后颈的力道也忍不住加大，恶劣地在白皙的皮肤上留下指痕。  
“你捏痛我了。”赖冠霖紧贴着他的侧脸撒娇似的抱怨。裴珍映咬他的耳朵，微微尖利的犬齿厮磨着少年的耳廓，“你该的。”  
伴随着忽然挤出的轻喘和赖冠霖压低的笑声，他的前端缓慢而有力地挤进他的身体里。进入的过程很慢，紧致的肌肉收缩着排斥侵入，却又一层一层，像注定绽开的花朵一般被肉刃剖开。他挂在他腰后的小腿上肌肉绷成一根待发的弦，从足弓到脚尖都维持着极致的曲度，鼓胀的性器与炽热的内壁一点点摩擦着传递给神经的电流般的快感一直窜动上头皮。  
“你……唔……”  
他忽然退出来一点，然后用力地撞进去。  
赖冠霖着迷地看着眼前裴珍映露出了柔弱神情的潮红的面孔，还有湿润的眼睛里难耐的，未满足的光晕。他的鼻尖似有若无地碰触他的脸颊，再是绷紧的颈部曲线，凸起的细长的锁骨，光滑的胸膛——他的身上有一股说不出名目的浅淡的香味，混杂着未尽的脂粉气和酒气，叛逆而淫靡。  
裴珍映抓着他的肩，被顶得晃动着。那双漂亮的眼瞳眼眶发红，他笑着，狠狠咬向他的侧颈。  
那股香味牢牢地笼罩住了他——赖冠霖深深地呼吸。  
兔子被吃掉了。心甘情愿的。


End file.
